Untitled
by KRINGLE
Summary: ~a classic story of how love can conquer everything and everyone... even the heartless~ includes mystery/adventure!
1. It starts Again

Disclaimer= I don't own the characters just the plot. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Untitled"

*It seems like another ordinary story, but wait till I tell you. I have been observing the latest events in Hogwarts for weeks, to tell the truth for years and never have I experienced a true story filled with trials, conflicts, passion, hatred and love. 

Better yet what made this story interesting is the people who were involved in it, this story happened four years ago, the dark lord was getting stronger and his longing for power grew. *

Have I introduced myself yet? I think not, Draco Malfoy at your service I want to tell you a story, my story the story about Virginia and Draco Malfoy. 

__

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it not strange that I love nothing more as you?"

"as strange as the thing I know not. It were possible for me to say I loved nothing so well as you: but believe me not; and yet I lie not; I confess nothing, nor I deny nothing…" 

"By my sword thou lovest me." 

"Do not swear and eat it" -Shakespeare's "Much ado about nothing" 

__

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 It starts again…

Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walked to the platform 9 ¾ pushing their heavy carts towards the train. Old and new students all of them eager to go back to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were holding hands, they started dating two months ago, Harry felt a little awkward at first but he learned to adjust, he also started to hang out with Ginny most of the time which made her very delighted. Was her crush going to last forever? she wonders…

Ginny Weasley grew up to be a refined young teenager, she is now 16 and in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Physically fit and mentally alert. 

She was lovely in a very simple and unique way. Her eyes were brown, they were very nice whenever light touches them, her hair was below her shoulders long and slightly wavy- and very silky. She was tall, a good five feet seven… she was slender with a slight tummy but very nice curves, she was graceful, she was also tough- as they say

Sweet as a flower though as a bee! 

She was a chaser for the quid ditch team, she had a firebolt which Harry has given her when he got a Tyrant 7000 the most fast; powerful broom made, the best for the best. Yes, she knew it was another hand me down but Harry took care of it and kept it intact, just what Ginny does too. Harry's broom came from Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, and the Weasley's money joined. They felt he deserved it more than anyone else, after all the though things he went through. Always special… 

Ginny was very happy for Ron and Hermione, she always suspected that they loved each other, even if they had cat fights they always were like that, the prefect couple. 

They occupied an empty car, Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione were in another car God knows where and what they are doing. Silence.

"I'm bored" Harry complained digging in to his pocket and pulled out a book.

"What's that?" Ginny asked curiously eyeing the book.

"A book" he answered sarcastically. Ginny gave him a look "I know it's a book but what's it called? what's it about?" She added with a slight raise at her voice.

Harry sniggered "it's a horror story, Goosebumps." he stated showing her the cover- it was a picture of a puppet and the title "night of the living dummy" 

Ginny walked and sat beside Harry she looked at the book and turned to Harry. "Is it really scary?" she asked nervously. "You could say that, it's interesting…" he said, looking at his book again. 

"Do you have any books I could read now?" she asked. "Yes, I've got four more Goosebumps series but they're all in my trunk. Sorry" he said apologetically. 

"That's okay" she said she stood up and sat near the window. 

"Okay there Gin?" she heard him say. "Yes, just bored… too bored" she answered pulling her hair band and brushing her hair. Harry kept reading throwing glances at Ginny once in a while. After a while Ginny stood up and stomped her foot on the floor 

"I cant believe this, I've never been so bored in my life" she declared having am annoyed look on her face. "What's the matter? Weasley, Potter cant fulfill your simple sexual needs ?" said a voice. Ginny turned to the source only to find Draco Malfoy standing in front of the car door. "Malfoy get out" Harry said firmly. 

"No I think I'll stay here" he said smirking. "You have to be kidding me Malfoy, get out now" Harry repeated in a higher, scarier voice. "I wont" Draco replied. 

"It starts again, Gryffindor vs. Slytherins" Ginny informed taking a her seat. 

"Yes Weasley I didn't know you could afford a brain" he snorted. 

"Fortunately I can but obviously you cant" she said firmly. Draco eyed her and smirked again. "Watch that mouth Weasley, you know I can afford anything" 

"Yes Malfoy I know but you cant afford something most people can." 

"and what is that?" 

"A heart" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__


	2. Commencement of hostilities with a pint ...

"UNTITLED" 

Disclaimer: Not my characters my plot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: _commencement of hostilities with a pint of jealousy _

"Is that so?" Draco said glaring at the red head. "She's right Malfoy" he heard Harry say. "Shut up Potter, at least I've got a girlfriend"

"Oh yeah, Pansy she's more like a whore" Ginny added. 

"At least, she's good looking" Draco said rather rudely

"What's the point on having a relationship when you don't even love each other?" 

Harry asked. "And Ginny IS _very_ beautiful Malfoy, I know it and you know it. so just back off" Harry said looking at Draco seriously. "Weasley tell your boyfriend to shut the fuck up!" Draco demanded. "He's not my boyfriend Malfoy." Ginny said playing with her hair not daring to look at any of them. "Yeah Malfoy, Ginny and I happen to be _just_ friends" Harry said smiling at Ginny. "Yeah right- you two look like you've shagged her so bad that her face deformed- Weasley's a bitch" Draco said. This made Harry furious, he stood up and pushed Draco against the compartment wall. "Back off before I _make_ you back off" Harry said his eyes nearly bulging out. Draco shoved him with all his strength "Potter I'll do as I please" He said turning around and walking away. 

"Bastard" Harry muttered. "Cute bastard" Ginny said smiling at Harry. 

Harry gave her a disgusted look. "I'm joking Harry" she said laughing. 

__

You better be, Harry thought. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's POV 

Damn that Potter always ruining everything always defending his _pretty _girlfriend.

Whoa! where did that came from? 

From the other side of your head dumb-o! 

Virginia, yes that was her name. Interesting very interesting they're not dating.

Like I care! Damn what the hell is happening to me? 

Thinking of the little Weasley, the very cute little Weasley, just cute… just ordinarily cute… oh who am I kidding? she's gorgeous. Pansy can't be compared to such a beauty. Pansy looks more like a horse with a pug-face! 

Weasley is the type of girl any girl would love to hate, any guy would love to have, she's smart- witty- kind-beautiful-a brave Gryffindor-an awesome chaser- a perfect girl-

That's why a looser like me can never have her…

NORMAL POV

Back at Ginny and Harry's compartment.

Ginny had her eyes closed leaning against the wall, her hair falling over her face.

Harry also had his eyes closed both his hands cupping his face, supported by his elbow on his knees. Such silence is tolerable. Silence. Silence. Too much silence.

"Bang!" the silence broke the whole train shook luckily they stayed on track.

"What the hell was that?" Ginny asked, she was scared it was written all over her face, although she remained casual. "I dunno" replied Harry, he looked in pain… 

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny approached him swiftly and supported him because he seemed to loose balance. "Scar hurts" he quickly replied. 

There were running footsteps from outside and Ginny was sure something is wrong, she just doesn't know why. She decided to stay and help Harry. He was leaning on the chair trying to take up the pain. 

"Voldemort is close Ginny" he murmured. Ginny was so scared that her eyes begun to water. "Oh God do you think he's in the train Harry?" Ginny asked nervously loosing all her composure also leaning against the compartment chair. "I don't know Gin, I hope everyone's alright" he sat up and looked a little more relieved. 

"I'm doing fine now, that was the worst, I never felt that much pain before" he explained he ran his hand through his hair. 

Then suddenly the compartment door opened there stood Ron and Hermione.

"Thank God we found you" 

"Did you feel that Harry?"

"Ginny are you okay?"

"There were death eaters"

"Everyone was screaming"

Ginny and Harry were confused Hermione and Ron were talking together. 

"Let Hermione go first Ron" Harry finally said. "Why?" Ron complained eyeing Harry. "Because Lady's first" Ginny said glaring at Ron. Harry nodded and Hermione looked like she was expecting him to do something. 

"Oh yeah right" Ron muttered. Hermione seemed to was holding her breath and she breathed it out. "Okay, there was an attack at the last compartment- fortunately they weren't severely hurt. Deatheaters were there and someone said Voldemort was too. 3 fifth years were attacked all from Slytherin." she said uneasily.

"Yeah Harry, they were looking for you they were shouting _"Potter come to us" _and muttering a spell" Ron added looking horribly worried. "maybe that's the reason your scar was hurting so much" Ginny said timidly. "Your scar hurt?" Ron asked.

"It hurts every time when Voldemort's near or Danger is coming" Harry alleged.

"Were safe now, Dumbledore arrived just a few minutes after the attack and the Deatheaters fled." Hermione said looking worried at both Harry and Ginny.

"Are you okay Gin?" Hermione managed to ask. "Yeah I'm fine- it's just… I was scared" she muttered. "We all were." Ron added he approached his sister and gave her a hug. 

"Oh how sweet what's the matter too broke to go on?" Draco said sarcastically.

All four of them glared at him with disgust. "Malfoy why do you have to always be such a caffler?" Hermione asked derisively. 

"Yeah Malfoy quit acting so juvenile" Ron said. "I'm Juvenile? who's the one giving his little itty bitsy sister of his?" Draco said in a mocking tone.

"Malfoy you spoiled brat, deatheater who cant keep his balls to himself. leave us alone okay?" Harry spat out all his frustration going out. 

"Why Potter I would never share my balls with anyone especially not you, what's the matter little Weasley dragon cut your tongue?" he asked acerbically with a slight concern in his tone. 

She stuck her tongue out "Malfoy as you can see my tongue is in the right place" 

"Weasley such innocence" he said touching her cheek with his thumb. 

Ginny shivered with delight and disgust. He pulled back his hand and walked out, again. "_Is it me or does Malfoy like my sister_?" Ron said he was fuming mad. 

Harry was a little bit uncomfortable with the whole scene. Jealousy boiled in his blood. _Malfoy! she's mine! _Harry thought while frowning. "Alright there Harry?" Ron asked. "yeah just exhausted" he replied. 

Ginny's POV

What the hell was that about? it felt so pleasant. He was just trying to piss Harry and Ron off, and he did do a pretty good job. And what's with Harry?

God being girl stinks. 

Draco Malfoy sure did become a very robust. The muscles, the smooth hands, the sexy hair- he is very striking, very handsome very despicable!!!

Oh if I were a man I would have beat him till pulp. Why didn't Harry or Ron do anything too him? because they weren't stupid enough to think it was worth expulsion from school- good reason. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know it's short but I need to go to bed, I wrote the first 2 chapters this afternoon sorry but I'll make it longer later. Thanks! REVIEW!

Thanks to SOweirdo18 I'll be writing tomorrow whole afternoon and Friday whole day coz' no class yeah!

~JP~


	3. Scenario of the Superfluous

Disclaimer: Not my characters just the plot!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Scenario of the Superfluous 

When they arrived at Hogwarts it was already dark, but the moon was beautiful and the breeze was refreshing. Ron and Hermione went back to their compartments to get some of their things, so Harry and Ginny went to the carriages first. 

"How about that one Gin" Harry suggested pointing at the carriage nearest to them. "Okay" she said and both of them walked to it and stepped inside. 

"I wish we have potions with other houses this year I'm getting really annoyed on having double potions with Slytherins." Harry complained. "I hope nothing wrong is going to happen" Ginny said still worried about the attack in the train. "I don't think so Ginny, looks like Voldemort is planning something." Harry said apprehensively. Ginny nodded and looked at Harry, he looked stressed and frazzled. "Is everything alright Harry? You've been acting strange." she commented looking a bit concerned. 

__

HARRY'S POV

If only I could tell you Ginny, I could but I wouldn't it's to risky.

Ginny you're fabulous, I think I like you. 

if only I could say that to her, here and then. God I'm such a coward. 

Normal POV

"Harry" she repeated sounding a little bit annoyed. She was already off the carriage waiting for Harry to step down. She decided to leave the deaf boy in the compartment and walked away. 

Harry still was thinking about Ginny, the angel, the girl of his fantasies when he didn't notice the carriage begun to move again, but not towards Hogwarts but away from Hogwarts.

Where was Ginny? he thought he leapt out of the carriage and walked to the castle.

Ginny was already in the great hall, glancing at the main entrance waiting for Harry.

__

Oh God what if he still didn't get of the carriage? I shouldn't have left him there. 

She thought and then finally one of the last students who entered was none other that Harry Potter himself. Ginny sighed with relief. _Thank god! _

Harry walked up to Ginny, he looked quiet mad. "Ginny, why didn't you wake me up? I wasn't even sleeping!" he screeched at he. "Harry I tried dozens of times" _well two times _she thought. "You wont get out of that trance, I thought you were thinking of something important" she explained looking at the floor guiltily. _Of course I was thinking of something important… you!_ Harry thought but said "Well don't worry the 4 miles was good exercise" instead smiling a little bit. "Thanks" she muttered. "Harry sit beside me!" screeched Sassy.

FREEZE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Sassy Jane Grating 

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6th

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Height: 5"6

Fitness: Normal

Crush: Harry Potter

Hobbies: Drooling over Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter

Job: same as hobbies

favorite subject: lunch

favorites: Harry Potter and everything about him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MELT!

__

"Oh, hello Sassy." Harry said unenthusiastically. Sure Sassy was pretty but to Harry she is very annoying. "Sit with me Harry" she pleaded. Harry glanced at Ginny, she started eating already _she doesn't pay attention to me like she used to. _Harry thought he walked and sat next to Sassy. 

Unknown to any of the Gryffindors they were being observed by the Slytherin prince Draco Malfoy. He kept chewing his steak trying to ignore the ever so infuriating Pansy. 

__

She's your girlfriend remember Draco? he thought. _Why did you even agree to have a stupid "relationship" with her? she doesn't even love you all she wants is for you to shag her whenever, wherever you want! ah disgusting! _

"Draco? what's the matter? you need some relaxation? I can help you there" Pansy said seductively. "Pansy It's over, I don't want you anymore." he said firmly. Pansy looked thunderstruck "Whaa? what the he-ll are You talking about-t?" she said yelling at him.

The whole great hall was silent everyone's eyes on the yelling girl.

"Pansy I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore- go ask Goyle or something!" he said harshly stabbing his steak with his fork. "Draco you are joking right?" Pansy stammered and looked at him as if he had two heads. "No Ms. Parkinson I'm not joking, now get over it!" he stated. 

The whole Great hall was looking at the ex-couple curiously. "Surely Draco I know you don't mean that!" she said. "Pansy what part of NO don't you hear? I hated being with you, all the 2 months we've been 2gether was a nightmare for me!" Draco explained harshly. Pansy's face turned to a grimace "Fine! don't come running back you ass!" She stood up and walked out of the great hall. Draco shook his head and continued eating. Then loud applauses could be heard.

__

Potter did something again? what is it this time? he thought continued eating not looking at anyone. he felt his hands on his shoulder where Thomas stood tall smirking at him. "Nice scene Draco very smooth" His fellow Slytherin said winking at him. "Now that you're single again girls would be running after you… again" he declared. 

"… I think I'll be single for a while" Draco replied. "Yeah right" Thomas said.

Thomas, was his new best friend at least this one isn't that dumb and bad looking. He had brown hair and blue eyes but Draco was far more handsome than Thomas could ever be. 

Ginny watched the whole scene, astounded and relieved. _He dumped her, he actually dumped her and to top it all of he dumped her in public! _she thought. Her mind drifted of to an image of Draco, all the past insults all the pain he and his family caused. 

brat! _he deserves it, both of them deserves it hahaha . _SILENCE… Silence… silence. _Who am' I kidding? I have a silly crush on him! God what the hell made me imagine that this is possible? well _it is. 

Ginny continued eating _trying _to push the thoughts away. _Is it worth it? will I take the risk of loving a heartless enemy? who knows, maybe he isn't heartless after all_

After dinnerthe prefects lead the first years to the common rooms. Of course Hermione was Head girl, surprisingly Neville was a prefect. 

There were only about twelve new Gryffindors. The higher years (6th and 7th) hanged around the common room while the lower years went to bed. 

Ginny was also prefect, she makes sure no student is out of bed, her nightly partners, Hermione and Sassy( who isn't even a prefect but just loves to follow around like a dog!) stroll the hallways of the school for thirty minutes. Other prefects/head boy or girl from other houses sometimes stop to chat with them. 

They were on their way to the kitchens to when they heard a thing, sounds as if it were falling from the stairs. They quickly turned around finding a barrel rolling down.

The barrel hit the wall and then Peeves appeared floating around laughing. "Ooh I'm in trouble" 

he said flying away. "That ghost is weird!" Sassy said. "Glad you noticed" Ginny said sarcastically. They were about to turn around when the wall where the barrel hit began to move. 

"What the…" Ginny started. The wall revealed a hidden passage way. Sassy tip toed to it and said "let's go in" before Hermione or Ginny could object she pulled them both inside the dark passage way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey sorry if this is short. 

Review please thanks to those who reviewed I love u all!

~always: author, 


	4. Trust

I don't own the characters just the plot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Trust 

They walked in the dark passage, "lumos" Hermione muttered. The two girls did the same. Sassy was holding Ginny's hand and Hermione was leading them. 

They stopped when the dark path ended. Alas, they found a hidden room.

It seemed to be a very old circular room. The carpet was dusty, everything was dusty. 

"Lumos Theolos" muttered Hermione, soon the whole room was lighted by her wand floating above. 

"Wow!" was all that Sassy could say. It wasn't really the best word to describe the room. It was small but well furnished. There was a couch, a fur carpet, a desk and a big painting. There was another door in the room it had a very old door knob. 

Ginny approached it and muttered "alohamora" and there was a click and the door was unlocked. It lead to another room. They walked in curiously and it was not just a room, just to find out that it was a bedroom. With a queen side, four- poster bed. a mirror, a dresser and a closet. 

The bed's sheets were covered with dust and there was a chandelier hanging above the room. There were no windows, none at all. "This place gives me the creeps" Ginny said.

"I wonder who stayed here." Hermione said. "Yeah…" Ginny agreed. 

Sassy walked up to the dresser held an old wooden picture frame covered with dust. She blew it and the frame cleared. Revealing a picture of a young blonde girl about the age of 13. "Who is she?" asked Ginny. "I don't know, looks awfully familiar." Sassy said looking at the picture closely. the girl was smiling, her long blonde hair falling off her face. She was pretty, very pastel. She was wearing a white dress and her background seemed to be the Hogwarts castle. "Come on let's go back to the other room" Hermione suggested. They agreed and walked out of the bedroom to the next room. 

The light form Mione's wand was still bright. "Look at the painting, it's the same girl" Hermione said earnestly. "Look at the bottom of the painting- something's engraved" Ginny said observing the engraved letters. "PM, I wonder what that means" Hermione questioned.

"We better get going" Sassy suggested. "We'll come back later… don't tell anyone about this okay?" Hermione said looking unsure. The two younger girls nodded and went back outside. _strange _was all that they could think about. 

They walked back to the Gryffindor hallway. All was quiet and finally they arrived at the fat lady portrait. "Password?" 

"**SIEGHARD**" Hermione said which meant brave. 

"Are we going back to that chamber tomorrow?" Ginny asked, then yawned she looked tired. 

"We'll see" Hermione concluded still confused on the things they discovered.

~~~~Ginny's Dream~~~

The same girl, the girl in the picture, in the painting was there in her dream weeping.

"Are you alright?" Ginny managed to ask. The girl looked up- "he hurts him, help him… help him…as I have helped him before" the girl replied in a weary tone.

"What do you mean? who are you?" Ginny asked but no respond came just the rustling of the trees outside. 

she was awake

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Ginny's POV

What was that about? did it mean anything? I'm so confused.

NORMAL POV.

Hermione was waiting for Ginny at the common room. "Let's go to breakfast together." she suggested. "I'm sorry Mione but I need to do something first" she lied. 

"Oh, okay bye" Hermione left . Ginny wanted to think, wanted to be alone. 

After about ten minutes she walked out the portrait and to the hallway. Walking slowly loosing balance once in a while, tripping over some steps. Her mind was drifting everywhere, that she doesn't even know where she was. 

She was dizzy, the wind was blowing through a big window…then the realization hit her she was at the Hammond Tower. She wasn't suppose to be there- she wasn't allowed only prefect boys are, such a strange rule though. 

She turned around only to find the figure of Draco Malfoy staring at her. 

"Weasley you should be at class" 

"So should you"

presumed his defeat he walked passed her and in to the room tower. 

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked

"You can't go inside Weasley… girls not allowed." Draco said firmly.

"It's not like it's a strip club or something! what the hell is in there?" Ginny yelled.

"sort of a strip club only better" He joked. Ginny looked at him with disgust.

"Okay if you insist Weasley, it's a quid ditch room. All the most historical quid ditch artifacts. Only prefects, who are also quidditch players come In here to check it out, once in a while" he explained superiorly, 

"Why not girls too? not fair! Dumbledore must be a sexist! " was all that she could say. 

"Weasley, to tell you the truth this tower is meant for all. Unfortunately only the guys agreed to keep it a secret. Girls have been in there before, but the boys always put a memory charm after, boy's are quiet the thinkers." Draco said arrogantly. 

"Quiet the bonkers too!!!" Ginny said fuming. "How dare you guys take advantage of the girls like that?" 

"Because we can" he simply replied. Ginny glared at him and turned the doorknob and opened the door. She stepped in to find exactly what Draco said, it was a quidditch room. Too quidditch-y if you asked me. The wall papers were snitches flying around, there was a big couch on the middle of the room. The carpet had a Thunder 217 the oldest broomstick in history. The right side walls had paintings of the best quidditch players in the world. The left side had portraits of the current seekers, there's Harry, Francis, Jude and Malfoy. The chasers and beater's portraits were on the upper left hand corner of the room. Ginny was there- it was a steady painting of her. 

"See? I told you so. now when you leave don't forget, I have to put a memory charm on you." he said. 

Ginny didn't pay attention to him she sat down on the couch, and stared at the oldest snitch in Britain. It was not golden, instead it was bronze, it's wings were bigger. 

"Why do you keep it a secret… and worst keep it a secret from girls" she asked slyly. 

"because girls can't keep their mouth shut, and soon the younger years, non-prefects and even that Creevy kid would be taking advantage of this place." he explained hoarsely. "Right. I'll keep it a secret. I promise." she pledged sweetly.

"Oh no you don't" 

"I can and will." 

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"yes"

Ginny took out her wand and muttered a spell that would record everything she was thinking right now. _okay I'm in the Hammond tower. the secret room is a quidditch room. in all cost write this down in your journal and remember to come back and never ever listen to Malfoy. _she thought. She took of the spell and smiled at him sweetly. 

"What did you just do?" he asked suspiciously. "Nothing important" she replied innocently trying hard not to giggle. Malfoy scowled at her and sat next to her on the couch. he took of his wand but placed it back in. 

"Malfoy? I thought you would give me a memory charm, go on"

"No. I'd rather not" he replied decisively. "I trust you." he muttered.

"What?" _he trusted her? a Malfoy? oh my. _"thanks… I guess." Ginny mumbled. 

__

'Cos when we are together there is something  
That I have with you, Trust!  
And as we're growin' closer I can feel it  
Flowing out from you, Trust!  
I hope you can feel the same way  
That I do, Trust!  
If there's one thing down between us  
That's a must, it's Trust!  
~7 seconds

__

He muttered a spell and conjured up some butterbeer and crackers. 

"Go on I know you haven't had breakfast yet." he said as he took some crackers and ate them. "Thanks." Ginny replied taking some crackers and butterbeer. 

__

Why was he being nice to her? was this all a trap? Ginny thought. 

"Malfoy, why are you being nice to me?" she finally asked. 

"I'm just trying to be well-mannered. a Malfoy should do that too." he explained.

"Oh" 

"Why?" he asked. 

"nothing" she muttered. she stared at the eating Malfoy. and the thought hit her.

GINNY'S POV

__

The girl in the painting looked like Malfoy. But she was more feminine. The eyes, the hair, even those lips. Was it him who that girl was talking about? I think so… they looked like siblings. but Malfoy never had siblings… does he?.

"Malfoy?" she started. 

"Yes?" 

"Do you have any siblings? like a sister maybe?" she asked politely.

He looked startled yet pained. "No. never had never will" he said firmly gaining his composure. "why do you ask Virginia?" 

Startled at the sound of her first name she looked up to meet his blue-gray eyes,- they were beautiful just like the girl's "I was just curious" Ginny replied softly. 

"What if I told you I did?" he said waiting for her reactions. 

"you did, didn't you? a sister." he nodded in agreement. 

"What was her name?" she asked innocently trying not to fall in love with his eyes. 

__

why was she asking all this questions? and why did I tell her about my secret? Draco thought _might as well tell her, she already knows. _

"Pamela, Pamela Malfoy" _PM! it really was her. Draco's sister. Pamela Malfoy! _Ginny jumped for joy. "Draco do you miss her?" she asked. 

"Of course she was my only sister she was… why am I telling you this?" Draco asked quickly. "Because you trust me…" Ginny replied. 

__

I can't trust myself   
cuz everytime I get around you  
I turn into someone else  
I'm learning too much about you  
You can't possibly  
be this perfect, see why  
Anytime I get around you  
I can't trust myself  
trust myself  
  
  
When we are alone it drives me crazy  
Cuz I hate the fact that I don't want your love  
I find myself pushing you away  
Then I turn around and I want you to stay  
And I know it's kind of premature  
~Blaque

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you all!

Next chapter coming soon!

~Author~

  



	5. Kiss The Flame

Disclaimer: Not my characters… my plot

Read and Review pls. 

----------------------------------

CHAPTER5: KiSS the FlAmE.

"Forget I said that okay?" Draco said. 

"Malfoy what the hell is wrong with you? tell me please" she begged. she wanted to know, she needed to know. He stared at her and moved closer. Ginny could smell his cologne and it lingered through her. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. He was surprised to see that she didn't push away. He snapped back to reality.

"It does not concern you Weasley now get out or I'll do something both of us will regret." he warned her. Realizing that Draco was way beyond serious she stood up and left leaving a distressing Draco. _If only I could. _

__

Ginny's POV

She was confused. The kiss conquered everything. 

Why does he have to be so mean? once a Malfoy always a Malfoy. 

I wonder what happened to Pamela… he doesn't trust me even though he knows he can. He was sure kind to me at first, he was kind, a Malfoy kind. 

this year starts out in an interesting manner. 

I must admit he had the most alluring eyes ever! and the most gentle kisser.

Kiss the flame  
Let's run with the hunted,the untamed  
Kiss the flame  
Embrace the faceless,the unnamed  
Kiss the flame  
There are nightmares on the sidewalks  
There are jokes on TV  
Ther are people selling thoughtlessness  
With such casualty  
But wherfore art thou Romeo  
Wher have all the brave men gone  
Show me one man who knows his own heart  
To him I shall belong  
  
Kiss the flame  
Kiss the flame  
Please love let's make no impartial vow

~Jewel  


NORMAL MODE:

Ginny went to Care of Magical Creatures. _thank God I've got this first, if I were in potions I would have lost hundreds of points for being late. _

she thought as she approached her classmates and Hagrid. 

"Oy! Ginny wasamater? why awee late?" he asked. "I got sort of lost" she answered. "Very well Gin, go on to your clazmates and tryto pet ehm Turglees!" he said pointing at the other students. 

Ginny walked to her classmates, Sassy was petting a big Turglee, 

the turglees seem to have much fur, it looks like a big ball of fur walking in two legs. "They're cute" Ginny commented. "Ginny! where have you been?" asked Sassy walking towards her. 

"Got lost somehow…" 

"Oh okay." Sassy replied suspiciously. _something's up with Ginny. _she thought. 

After Care of magical creatures they went on to POTIONS!

"God not potions again!" Ginny complained. 

"Were having a surprise from Snape" Sassy said.

"What he's going to do take away more points from us again?" Ginny said gallingly. 

"I don't know. It involves the 7th years." Sassy added. The hallways were filled with students and Ginny tripped on one of them. 

"Damn!" she exclaimed. "So sorry Ginny." Ron said his freckled face full of fake apology. "That's okay Ron, you never fail to embarrass me" she said walking to the dungeons. Snape's room was packed with 6th and 7th years.

"What's up with this?" Ginny asked bewildered. 

"Ginny! Sassy! so glad you're here! we have a potions fair!" Hermione exclaimed moving towards them. "The top three students of each year from 5-7th year will be making a different potion- one which is unique and intriguing!" she explained. "Ginny you're the top one in the 6th year you have to go in the front room to sit with me and Joel the number 1 student for the 5th year Gryffindors" Hermione pulled Ginny through the people and lead her to the front. There was a banner displaying all the contestant's names. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

SLYTHERIN:

5th Year: Ghada Thuplis

6th year: Kyle Dormant

7th Year: Draco Malfoy

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

RAVENCLAW:

5th Year: Timothy James

6th Year: Tia Fronts

7th Year: Juliana Keets

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hufflepuff

5th Year: Jan Joys

6th Year: Kiean Tulips

7th year: Grace Fleth

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Gryffindor:

5th Year: Joel Gregory

6th Year: Virginia Weasley

7th Year: Hermione Granger

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Snape put us last on purpose!" Ginny complained.

"Unfortunately yes" replied Hermione. They took their sit with their fellow Gryffindor Joel Gregory. at the other end of the table sat the Slytherins. 

Draco looked at Ginny being dragged by Hermione. 

__

She's beautiful. he thought. He sat back up after and masked his face with it's usual smirk. _now she knows about Pammy, I know she'll keep it a secret. _

maybe someday I'll be able to tell her…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

shortest chapter!! oh well I'll be typing the next chapter now!

tell me what u think okay? this is my 1st fanfic.

thanks for reviewing!

~author


	6. Anxiety For Thine Enemy

Dedicated to the 1st reviewers you're the best! thank you: 

monkey bird()

Emily

tough angel

m.white

so weirdo18

Desclaimer: not my characters, just my plot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: Anxiety for thine' Enemy

"Good morning students and guest teachers, welcome to the Potions fair. where students compete for making a new, unique and useful potions. Our students will be working by groups but from different houses for the rest of the year" Snape paused seeing the reactions of the contestants as well as the students. There were whispers and moans. "Silence please. this is to gain inter house relationships, hopefully it will work as our headmaster has planned." Snape turned to Dumbledore and back to the audience. "There will be 6 groups two people in each group. now I shall read the pairs…

first group: Ghanda Thuplis and Kiean Tulips

second group: Tia and Kyle

third group: Timothy and Granger

fourth group: _Snape paused and turned back to the headmaster, Dumbledore nodded _ "Fourth group: Virgina Weasley and Draco Malfoy

fifth group: Juliana and Jan

final group: Joel and Grace" Snape announced. Ginny looked petrified. 

Ginny turned to Hermione "Help me I don't want to be his partner" 

"Neither do I, but it has been decided" Hermione looked at Ginny with pity. 

DRACO POV

__

Damn! Weasley my partner just my luck! 

one year with the wild vixen! but still I am lucky to have someone like her as a partner. She had the softest lips ever. Clearly she was innocent, but she tasted wonderful. Too bad she doesn't like me. She knows about Pammy now she'll want more information. Should I tell her? …maybe…just…maybe…

Normal POV

"Partners please approach your assigned table and discuss a group name." Snape said.

The students walked to their partners, but Ginny didn't move she was to startled. 

"Weasley our table is there!" yelled Draco. He was at the other end of the table and everyone could hear him. Ginny flushed with embarrassment and walked to their table. 

"No need to embarrass me like that ferret boy!" she said. she glared at him and he stuck his tongue out. "Brat" she muttered.

"Our group name would be _handsome Malfoy and pitiful weasel _" he announced. "NO WAY ! it would be Fire!" Ginny shouted. "Ms. Weasley quiet down if you don't want me to take away points." Snape warned. "Have you thought of a name for your team now?" Snape asked they shook with disagreement. Snape went to the other tables.

"Weasley I want it to be Ice!"

"FIRE"

"ICE"

"FIRE"

"ICE"

(while Ginny and Draco were arguing)

"First group what is your group name?" 

"The Turbulars" the two students said.

2nd group: Barbie and Ken

3rd group: BookCool

"Ms. Weasley Mr. Malfoy what is your group name?"

"Fire" "Ice" they replied in unison. 

"very well FRIES" Snape said.

"What? not FRIES! Professor!" both of them said but Snape glided to the last two tables. 

5th group: Purblue

6th group: Best

"Very well students here are the group names. 

The tubulars, Barbie and Ken, BookCool, Fries (giggles could be heard), Purblue and Best. 

You and your partners would meet thrice a moth beginning next month to discuss your potions. You are dismissed" Snape said to the students and exited towards his office.

"Damn you Malfoy we had the stupidest name ever!" 

"It's not my fault, it's better than Barbie and Ken though." he replied.

They were the only ones left in the classroom. Ginny finally had the guts to talk. 

"Malfoy, what happened in Hammond tower was…"

"ridiculous, you're the worst kisser Weasel! was that your first kiss? it was the worst for me!" he insulted with so much menace that it cut through Ginny's heart. And she swore she heard it tear. 

Draco left the red head alone and walked of to the Slytherin common room.

Ginny watched his retreating form, _how dare he? _her eyes watered and she begun to cry. Trying hard to stop crying she walked up to the Gryffindor tower.

Fear, hatred, loathing, disgust, caring was all she could feel inside her. 

She stopped when she reached the hallway where they found the secret chamber. She kicked the wall and waited for it to open. Nothing happened she stepped back to turn around, but stopped when the wall opened. revealing once again the passage way. 

__

I must know, I care for him. 

###############################################

Have you ever yearned another

yet the lover had no care

has a tear escaped your eye 

yet no more would even dare 

does your heart melt melt with a glance 

as you offer up a prayer

when you look into their heart 

does you heart yearn to be there 

have you wanted them so badly 

that your heart would start to bleed 

have you tried to say I love you 

yet a voice would not proceed 

don't lend your heart to love dear friend

let your tears fall like the rain

a healing heart will break again 

and sadness will remain 

you'll ponder thoughts of real love 

and wonder if there're true pity takes no place in life 

upon a heart so blue grand is love yet merciless 

the price to pay is high a choice to take of love or death

my heart would rather die 

never lend your heart to love you'll find my words are true 

don't doubt me friend for I should know

I fell in love with you 

####################################################

I love this poem I hope you do too.

Pls.Review I love all of you!

~AUTHOR


	7. Behind the Disguise

Disclaimer: not my characters, my plot.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

****

PLEASE REVIEW!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7: Behind The Disguise 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Ginny walked in holding out her wand. _He'd hate me but I have to find out _she thought.

she arrived at the chamber. "Lumos Theolos" she muttered. 

The room was the same, everything was still dusty. _Maybe I should clean up._ she thought. 

She got her wand back and lighted the chandeliers. 

She started muttering spells to clean the room. soon the whole room was clean. 

She went to the bedroom and did the same spells. _Ah the magic of magic _

The bed was all clean, so Ginny hopped on the bed. _It's going to be great sleeping here._

She was thinking of Draco, his sister.

__

His sister! this must be her chamber. she stood up and walked to the desk opening up the cabinets. They were full of papers and old books. _this must be where she does homework. _

She went through the stuff and came across an old journal. _ I hope this doesn't think for itself _ she shivered at the memory of Tom Riddle. 

She turned the page there were the words

8*****************************************************8

__

Pamela Malfoy 

Slytherin' 2nd Year

8_-------------------------------------------------------------------_8

She turned to the next page and saw a picture of a girl holding a baby. The baby had corn colored hair and blue gray eyes. _Draco. _

But where is Pamela? No one has ever heard of Pamela before, and a Malfoy is always known.

she turned the page again and saw Pamela holding Draco, he looks about the age of 3. He looks so innocent _so happy. it' s the first time I saw him smile _Ginny thought. 

She turned the page again and there were words written on it.

__

===============================================================

Father warned me not to show emotions to COCO, but he is my baby brother and I love him. 

Father hits me every night I cry and cry but tried to hide it from little COCO.

He hits COCO too, it's as if we are not his children. I sometimes hear COCO cry in the dungeons. How could his own father do that to him, clearly he was a demon. 

==============================================================

January 17, 1982 

I heard him cry again, just because he made friends with a muggle at an ordinary playground. I was hit too for bringing him there. He must somehow make friends I don't want him to grow cold and heartless. I don't want him to grow like Lucius. 

I thought him a way to get out of trouble, how to mask his expression, so whenever the demon sees him smile COCO could right away mask it. I can't believe Lucius to be so excruciating, I hate him. He is now teaching young COCO, Dark arts. 

I tried to stop COCO from doing it, but I myself was thrown to the dungeons. 

================================================================

February 4, 1982 

COCO and me still play together, he is still a sweet boy around me but cold whenever Lucius is near. I don't blame him, I told Dumbledore to let COCO stay with me but he cant , father disagreed. He's going to teach him dark arts again!

I'm going to Hogwarts today. I said goodbye to COCO, he cried, I cried. He kept saying

"Don't leave me Pammy! Pammy! I love you!" 

when Lucius heard this he pulled COCO outside probably hit him again when they get home.

I feel sorry for COCO. 

==============================================================

Ginny's POV

That's why. Now I understand, it's so sad… He does have a heart- Pamela taught him to use it, she taught him to love. 

__

You don't know what you do  
Got me lovin' you  
So please don't go  
Cause you don't know,what you do  
Got me all, over you  
And I don't know what to do about us  


__

Maybe, just maybe I can do the same. Ginny's hopes were high. She placed the journal back in the cabinet and walked out to find Draco Malfoy. 

She searched almost the whole Hogwarts castle. She went to the lake and sat on one of the rocks.

__

I'm falling so hard for him what am' I to do? 

"Weasley?" she heard a voice from behind. She knew it was him she didn't turn to face him.

"Yes" she replied not forgetting how he insulted her kissing. 

"I don't want you telling any body about Pamela" he said firmly. She felt him sit beside her.

"Draco, I know more than you think…" she said throwing small rocks into the lake. 

Draco looked startled and confused. "What do you mean?" he asked staring at her face. 

__

boy how much I want to kiss those soft lips again. "I know Draco, that you loved her. That she protects you, she thought you how to mask your expressions. she thought you how to… love because you did love her, didn't you Draco?" she now looked at his surprised but calm expression. "I don't love. Malfoys don't love" he yelled. 

"That's what your father thought you when she was at Hogwarts, wasn't it? you know Draco. I know you do." she said softly. "You know too much Weasley." he said.

"I know… that's what scares me, the more I know about you and your past, the more I become… interested in you." she protested. "Weasley it's my life! you have no right to be in it!" he exclaimed looking as if he was going to cry, showered by all the memories. 

She looked at him and touched his face. "I want to" she said. "I want to know, I want to help you Draco." she said staring at his eyes . 

A tear came out of Draco's eye. He looked down. "Now look what you did Weasley!" 

"I know what I did Draco, I broke your father's curse." he looked at her, trying so hard to stop the tears. 

"I never stopped my emotions, Pamela thought me to hide them, not to stop them. That's what I do." Draco assumed.

Ginny's eyes begun to water. "I'm sorry Draco… I don't have any idea how it feels to be you, or Pamela when you were young". 

"It was horrible Ginny, very unbearable"

Ginny hugged him and he begun to sob. _This is Draco Malfoy, crying on me. _

"Why am I doing this?" Draco asked. 

"Because you trust me?" 

"No because…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

don't miss the next exciting installment of "Untitled" 

Is this considered a cliffy? 

Well I need reviews please….

Thanks for all the people who reviewed before.

~author


End file.
